chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Kairac Meredor
Name - Kairac Surname - Meredor Race - Undead, Human form; Class - Death Knight; Age - 31; Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil '''Psychology Kairac seems kind of dull, now in the service of the Lich King. When he was alive, he was a cheerfull man, always with a smile on his face, and also confident. Now he is just... emotionless and dull. Birthplace - Andorhal, Darrowmere Fields Actual Residence - Scholomance Background: Chapter I, Alive Kairac Meredor, a young man from Andorhal, whom was studying the Light in order to become one of it's vassals, had his small house in the close city of Andorhal, which was, of course, a very populated town, all cheerful townsfolk. Kairac Meredor had been training and studying the Light for twelve years now, being no more than 24. He started as a church boy and the priests there saw his talent and ambition. They introduced Kairac to the Knights of the Silver Hands, whom decided to take Kairac as one of their trainees. Today was the day when Kairac had actualy made 12 exact years since he had been training with the Paladins. "Come, boy." , said his mentor, as they walked towards Stratholme from Andorhal. "I don't understand, sir. Why are we actualy going to Stratholme right now?I mean--..." "What?You think you're not ready yet?" , intrerupted the man , asking him. "Ready?Ready for what...?" His mentor laughed, as he looked towards the boy from his steed. "Are you really that naive, Kairac?", asked the mentor. Kairac shurgged, as he kept walking. The mentor then sighed, with a smile on his face. "You have been chosen, Kairac...It's time for you to become a champion of the Light, a true Knight of the Silver Hand.We are going to Stratholme for your last test - the test of spirit." Hearing the words, Kairac's eyes widened, as did his smile. "Why don't we hurry up then, eh, master?" The mentor laughed. "I knew I shouldn't have told you...But be it as you wish, Kairac!Hia!", yelled the mentor, as he galloped his grey steed, as did Kairac with his black steed. Once arrived in Stratholme, the two were welcomed properly, as in the church waited no other than Uther the Lightbringer and the other Paladins of the Silver Hand.They all had a smile on their faces, knowing that Kairac -was- ready for the last trial. As Kairac as his mentor walked in the chappel, the mentor took his place near the other Paladins, as Kairac kneeled before Uther. "Are you ready, Kairac Meredor? Are you ready to take your vows and server the Light with your soul and body, untill death shall take you?" "Y...yes.", says Kairac, slightly nodding. "You doubt yourself?I am dissapointed...It is one of our virtues never to doubt ourselves." "I...I don't doubt myself, lord Lightbringer." Uther smiles confidentaly to Kairac. "Indeed...Indeed you don't.Now, it's time for your vows." "I swear never to act for evil and help those in need, never to accept help from other than henchmen and never to betray the Light.I swear this on the Light and on my life.", said Kairac. Uther smiled, as he continued. "Rise now, Kairac Meredor...Knight of the Silver Hand!", says Uther, as the rest of the Paladins applaud Kairac.Uther grabs Kairac by the shoulders."Don't dissapoint us, boy.I know you won't." The following two years he had been a Knight of the Silver Hand, working for the Light. In the next year, while Arthas was in Northrend, hunting down Mal'Ganis, Kairac and the other Paladins tried to contain the Plague from spreading even further.It was useless, though, the Plague had already been sent to numerous towns across Lordaeron and even further. One year had passed, and the land was now mostly in ruins. Arthas had came back from Northrend and kill his father, King Terenas Menethil II. Protecting some farmers from the undeads, Kairac soon met his fate aswell. Arthas himself was riding through the fields, with his trusted, now dead, steed Invincible, when he saw Kairac, a Paladin. Knowing that Kairac was nothing but a weak Paladin, Arthas used Frostmourne to take his soul and then raise him, as one of his own Death Knights.... Chapter II, Death While some of the other Death Knights were assigned to Darion Mograine, Kairac and some other Death Knights were assigned in Scholomance, where they would have to learn an unholy way. For years, Kairac had been training, learning how to rune his blade, how to use the unholy powers and how to raise the dead, those that were weak in a past life....Now, he begins his journey. His journey will not be of his will, though...his will is of the Lich King.